iAm From the Year 2077
by Purple255225
Summary: A weird person appears in Carly's apartment saying he needs to talk to Sam. R&R ! )


**iAm From the Year 2077**

Three knocks sounded on the door. "Sam!" the person said, then knocked three more times and said her name again, "Sam!", and repeated it for one more time.

Carly got off the couch to open the door, wondering who could that be, and as soon as the door was open that person just walked straight inside and casually sat on the couch. "Next time you should really ask who it is before you open the door." He said, "You don't want some random people to get into your apartment without permission." At first Carly thought it was joke, but the look on his face looked pretty serious. She didn't know who he was, but he did look kinda familiar to her, and she tried her best to remember where she knows him from, but with no success. Like her brain all of a sudden decided to go on vacation. She watched the weird man eating from the popcorn she left on the table when she got up to answer the door, and ied to decide what to do with him.

"So… Umm… Why are you here?" She eventually said.

"I am here to see Sam Puckett. If I remember correctly she is supposed to be here right now." He said, getting Carly even more creeped out than she was before.

"Well, she's not here now…" Carly said, hoping the weird man will get up and leave already.

"Then she should be here any moment!" He said and smiled after checking his clock. "I'll just wait here until she comes."

"So… Why do you need to see Sam?" Carly asked, a bit afraid, for some reason, to hear his answer.

"Oh I have… Something I have to tell her." He hesitated a little before he continued and looked as if he was arguing with himself whether he should tell her the next part or not. "It's about…" he started talking but then regretted it, and returned to eating Carly's popcorn.

"About what?" He caught her curiosity. She was now even more curious then afraid.

"I can't tell you. She'll get mad." He said mysteriously.

"What the jack?!" Carly was now frustrated. How can this man know something about Sam that she doesn't and even claim Sam doesn't want her to know it?!

"Do you have any hot beverages?" The man asked, completely ignoring her last comment.

"No, all we have is ugly beverages." Carly said jokingly, hoping a little joking around might get the stress off of her. She did not enjoy having this man in her apartment. The weird person in response oddly twitched his face and let out a short, weird laugh. That was something Carly wished she'll never have to see again.

"So no hot beverages?" He said sadly. Sarcasm wasn't his strongest side.

"I can make you some tea, I guess…"

"That will be fantastic. Thank you." He smiled thankfully. That was one more thing Carly wished she'll never have to see again. His smile was creepy.

"Ok then…" She said and walked away to make the tea. She was so focused on what she was doing she didn't notice Mr. Weirdo approaching behind her.

"Where is the bathroom?" He asked, causing Carly to scream. He was standing right behind her.

Carly tried to catch her breath, still freaked out yet amazed in the same time from the fact he came behind her so quietly she didn't even notice. "It's right down the hall," she said and turned around, only to see everything was on the floor. She probably dropped it when she screamed. She put everything in the sink and the garbage can and started all over again, wondering who the hell is this guy, why is he there, what he wants, and why in the love of gummy bears isn't she calling the cups. After a few minutes of thinking she gave up and decided to put it aside for now and figure out everything about that crazed man later.

She finished making the tea and put it on the living room table. The man didn't come back yet, and Carly kinda hoped he ran out of the window. She was about to sit on the couch when she saw her popcorn all over it. This guy really doesn't know how to eat properly. She cleaned it up and threw it to the trash when Sam walked in.

"Hey, Carls!" Sam said and sat on the couch, making herself comfortable, when she saw the tea cup on the table. "Since when do you drink tea?" She smirked.

"I don't," Carly said, "some crazy man here that was looking for you do."

"A crazy man that's looking for me?! What the hell, Carly?! There's no one here!" Sam said, confused. "Are imagining things again, Carly?"

"No! And what do you mean again?"

"Come on, Carly, don't you remember the time you called me in the middle of the night 'cause you thought there were ghosts in your apartment calling your name over and over again and then we found out it was just the TV?" Sam said, smirking.

"_Someone_ had to turn on that TV!" Carly defended herself. "And there is a crazy man here looking for you, he just went to the bathroom. He should be out any moment."

"Why would a crazy man come looking for me, Carly?!"

"I don't know!"

"Do you even know this person's name?"

"Nope. He just walked in, like I'm supposed to know him."

"Are you sure you're not imagining?" Sam wanted to make sure. This whole thing looked pretty weird to her, way to weird to be true, and Carly could see that. She felt the same thing, and she saw it happening! She was there! She knew the only way Sam will believe her is if she'll see this guy, but she preferred Sam thinking she's crazy and never see this guy again than Sam believing her and have to spend more time with this weirdo.

"Unfortunately, yes!"

"Do you know what he wants?" Sam asked, still confused from this whole weird situation she got into.

"Nope, he won't tell me. He said you-" Carly started saying but got cut off by the weird man who apparently did not jump from the window.

"Sorry it took so long, I'm used to my toilet handing me my toilet paper right after I'm done and then flushing itself. I sat there for 21 minutes waiting for it to do something and trying to fix it until I realized I was thinking about the wrong century. That always happens to me." He said and once again laughed in his own unique way. He then walked towards the couch and saw Sam lying there, staring at him. "Oh hello, Sam. You're finally here. Just as I expected." He smiled his weird creepy smile.

Carly couldn't read Sam's expression. She looked mostly surprised to her, but there was something else there too. Sam knew that guy.

* * *

**Review! For Seddie! For iCarly! For the dolls you sleep with at night! Let Mama know what you think! **

**Next chapter you'll find out who the man is :D Any guesses? Tell me in the REVIEWS! :D **

**iCarly is ending in 16 days. There are only 2 episodes left. iBust A Thief and iGoodbye. Man, I'm gonna cry so hard when it ends. I feel like crying just from thinking about it :'( I just really hope Seddie (and hopefully Cibby too) is endgame. PLEASE, DAN? PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!**


End file.
